As a charge multiplying solid-state imaging device, one described in the following Non-Patent Literature 1 is known. The solid-state imaging device described in Non-Patent Literature 1 includes an imaging region, an output register, a corner register, a multiplication register, a first amplifier, an overscan element, and a second amplifier. This solid-state imaging device, when multiplying a charge from the imaging region, transfers the charge from the imaging region in one direction by the output register, transfers the charge from the output register to the multiplication register via the corner register, multiplies the charge by the multiplication register, and outputs a signal based on the multiplied charge from the first amplifier. On the other hand, this solid-state imaging device, when not multiplying a charge from the imaging region, transfers the charge from the imaging region in the other direction by the output register, transfers the charge from the output register by the overscan element, and outputs a signal based on the charge from the second amplifier.
In addition, among charge multiplying solid-state imaging devices, there are multi-port solid-state imaging devices. For example, a dual-port solid-state imaging device includes an imaging region, an output register, a first corner register, a first multiplication register, a first amplifier, a second corner register, a second multiplication register, and a second amplifier. In the dual-port solid-state imaging device, the imaging region is divided into first and second areas containing one or more pixel columns. This dual-port solid-state imaging device transfers a charge from the first area in one direction by the output register, transfers the charge to the first multiplication register via the first corner register, transfers the charge by the first multiplication register, and outputs a signal based on the multiplied charge from the first amplifier. Simultaneously, this dual-port solid-state imaging device transfers a charge from the second area in the other direction by the output register, transfers the charge to the second multiplication register via the second corner register, multiplies the charge by the second multiplication register, and outputs a signal based on the multiplied charge from the second amplifier.
Further, this dual-port solid-state imaging device, based on a charge from the whole area of the imaging region, can output a signal from one of the first and second amplifiers. For example, when outputting a signal from only the first amplifier, the dual-port solid-state imaging device transfers a charge from the whole area of the imaging region in one direction by the output register, transfers the charge to the first multiplication register via the first corner register, multiplies the charge by the first multiplication register, and outputs a signal based on the multiplied charge from the first amplifier.